The Big Maid Catastrophe
by xVocaloidPrincess99x
Summary: Rin, Miku, Luka, and Gumi are running a failing business. However, when Rin drags in a certain somebody, the girls realize it may not be as bad as they think. (Rated T for cross-dressing and minor language)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This story contains aspects of cross-dressing. They're used in comical ways and are not intended to make anyone upset. If you do not like these themes, do not read. Characters used in this story are properties of Internet Corporation and Crypton Future Media.**

It was a beautiful sunny Wednesday afternoon as Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka, and Gumi looked around their newly decorated cafe. Everything was done in an old-timey sort of French style. Miku thought it looked really good and the maid outfits each girl was wearing made it better. Miku designed the furniture, Luka was in charge of lighting, Gumi sorted out the menus, and Rin, of course, happily designed the outfits. Each outfit had a color-coded aprons on each of them. Miku's was teal, Gumi's, green, Rin's, light orange, and Luka's was a light pink. Everything looked awesome, but there was only one problem. Customers. Absolutely nobody was coming in. Well, they were, but it felt like nobody. The reason behind this? Everybody who came in was more interested in the girls than the food. They were all older men that probably didn't really have girlfriends and were just looking for someone to love them. Unfortunately, Rin had to chase them out with a broom because of unfortunate situations. Luckily, nothing too bad happened. Most of the men just wanted autographs. They didn't actually pay any money, which left the poor girls with no cash in their pockets. They closed temporarily and all gathered around a table. They needed a plan and they needed it fast. But how could they do it?

Suddenly, after a lot of chatting, Rin got an incredible idea. She rushed out, telling the girls she would be right back. Immediately, she ran back to her place and arrived at her brother's bedroom door. Rin's twin Len was sixteen second younger than her and he was dangerously obsessed with sci-fi and superheroes and comic magazines. But it didn't matter to Rin. He would get them customers. Surely.

She yanked open her brother's door, which, fortunately for her, was not locked. Len looked up in alarm as she entered. "Rin! What do you want?"

Rin stomped over to his bed and yanked his comic out of his hands, throwing it to the floor. "You're coming with me!"

"Eek!" Len shrieked, as Rin yanked him off his bed and to his feet. "Hey! I was reading that!"

"Who cares? I want your help!" Rin responded, shoving him out the door.

"Help with what?" Len demanded, as Rin pushed him down the hall into the bathroom. "Rin! I have the right to know!"

"You have no choice!" Rin responded, as she pushed him onto the toilet.

Len stared at her. "No choice in what?"

Rin giggled and picked up the matching maid dress with the pale yellow apron she'd made for him. Len's eyes went wide with fear, but she pounced on him and started attacking him with it. After a long struggle, she managed to force Len into the dress, along with long black stockings and black flats with a Velcro strap, since she figured the heels she and the other girls had would be too cruel for her brother. Len started fidgeting violently and trying to remove the dress, so Rin, after studying him a bit, decided to bind his wrists together with rope. Len stood there, facing her, tears streaming down his face as his hands lay clasped in front of him. Rin grabbed his shoulder and took him back to the maid café and showed him to the other girls. "I found a volunteer to attract more customers!"

The girls all smiled. "Great!"

Rin looked at Len and grinned, pushing him to a chair and sitting him down. "All right. Your job is to sit here by the door and look cute so all the customers will want to come in. You understand?"

"I hate you," Len sobbed, tears blurring his eyes.

Rin just smiled and left him there, while she and the other girls made some last adjustments to the café. Rin felt that with Len there, things were going to be way more successful. Definitely.

 **A/N - Chapter 1 finished! Poor Len, having to have such a bossy sister! I've had this idea for awhile, but I finally decided to crank it out! Chapter 2 coming soon! I promise! Be on the lookout! Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Hey, everybody! I made a part 2 for you guys! I hope you enjoy this second chapter and give me some feedback if you think I need any. Again, these characters are properties of Internet Corporation and Crypton Future Media**

The girls were trying to discuss plans for the café. Miku was suggesting some new decoration options, Gumi was talking about some new cake ideas she'd had, and Luka was talking about how maybe some different colored lighting would help with the mood. Rin, however, couldn't help feeling extraordinarily preoccupied for some reason, even though she was doing nothing. It was like there was some disturbance that none of the other girls could see. Rin shrugged it off as her imagination at first, but soon, she felt a nudge on her forearm. She looked over and saw Len standing there, giving her the saddest expression he'd ever given her since, well, ever. Rin sighed and spun him around and marched him back to his chair by the front. "Len, I told you to stay here and attract customers. What are you doing?"

"It's so boring," Len complained. "And besides, my outfit is uncomfortable!"

Rin sighed as she straightened Len's skirt and apron. Then she lowered him back into the chair. "We can't stay in business without you, Len. Nobody was coming in. We need you to attract the ladies!"

"I hope the ladies go to hell," Len mumbled, casting his eyes to the floor. "All they're gonna do is pay to see me in a dress. And I don't even want to be in a dress!"

"Think of it as a maid uniform!" Rin suggested.

Len grew defensive now. "I don't care what it is! It's tight and uncomfortable and it's got a skirt and a frilly apron and I hate every second of it!"

Rin was about to say something else when a group of ladies walked in. They were all young ladies and they saw Len and immediately started swarming him like bees. Len let out a hideous wail as they showered him with cash. Through the hugging and kissing and glomping, Rin took the money and offered the ladies a table. The only problem was, she offered them one where they had a fantastic view of Len, whimpering and crying as he tried to get himself off the floor, but finding it difficult with his hands all tied up. Eventually, Len managed to get up and he glared at his sister, tears still falling from his eyes. "You traitor, Rin! Traitor!"

Rin just smiled and happily went to tell the girls. The money they were making was absolutely wonderful now. They were making a living for sure.

 **A/N - Chapter 2 done! You can expect Len's language to not be very nice in this story! Poor Lenny though! I just love him! That's all for now. Drop a review so I know how you're enjoying this so far! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Hi, everybody! I have yet another chapter for you guys! Don't forget to show your support by reviewing my work! Also, character credit goes to Internet Corp. and Crypton Future Media!**

Len was self-conscious the entire time the females were in his eyesight. These strange women had only come because of him, he knew, and unfortunately, he also knew it wasn't just because he was there. It was because he was there in a dress. Len sighed and put his back to the girls. He thought he was getting away with it at first, until Rin noticed him she walked over and looked at him. "Len?"

"I can't do it," Len told her. "Rin, I can't. I'd love to, but everything is too darn embarrassing for me to be able to handle. I apologize…"

Rin could see the tears in his eyes. But her business was running so well with him there. She turned around to see Miku, Gumi, and Luka happily chatting with everybody. She sighed and placed her hand on her brother's shoulder. "All I want, Len, is for you to sit in that chair and attract customers. How difficult is it?"

"Difficult," Len said.

Rin shook her head. "Well, give it everything you got. We really wanna succeed, Len, and we can't do that unless you do your job!"

"Hey, Rin?"

Rin spun around. "Yes, Miku?"

"Some of the customers want to know why Len can't be a part of the wait staff!" Miku said, causing Len to go into an absolute panic.

"I don't know," Rin shrugged. "I guess it never came to me because if I untie Len's hands, he's gonna have the dress yanked off in seconds!"

The next thing they all knew, though, Len was on the chandelier, whimpering, while the customers laughed ridiculously below.

"Why do I even bother?" Rin questioned.

And then, Len started to fall.

 **A/N - CLIFFHANGER! This was just a quick little chapter for you guys! New projects are going to be coming in these following weeks, so be prepared for that! That's all for now! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Finally got around to writing another chapter for you guys! I hope you enjoy! Characters belong to Internet Corporation and Crypton Future Media!**

Len coughed as his eyes opened. Struggling to sit up, he realized he couldn't remember anything except falling from the chandelier with millions of girls staring at him in a maid outfit. He suddenly became aware of the fact that his hands weren't bound anymore. Instead, his right wrist and palm was wrapped in a bandage and his entire left arm was held up in a sling. He stood up and wobbled slightly as he made his way slowly and carefully to the door. He was slightly annoyed, because Rin hadn't removed the dress or stockings, just the shoes when she got him into bed. Now Len was in too much pain to remove the dress himself.

As Len tried to exit the room, Rin stopped him. "Woah! Hey, there, buddy, you broke a few bones! You sure you wanna leave?"

"What?" Len questioned.

"You broke your forearm, your elbow, and your wrist!" Rin responded. "You wanna keep working instead? I mean, I don't mind either way…"

"Why am I still wearing this stupid maid outfit?" Len questioned eventually.

"I didn't feel like going home and getting you a change of clothes," said Rin.

Len rolled his eyes. "Why are you so lazy? This dress is uncomfortable! Especially after breaking my freaking arm!"

Rin sighed as she shoved him back towards the bed. "Look, you either get to stay here or come work! I have to work! Gumi, Miku, and Luka are expecting me to work. I'm going to work! How about you?"

Reluctantly, Len gave her his hand. "Fine…"

"Yay!" Rin exclaimed, glomping him. "You're amazing, Len! Brilliant!"

"I'm only doing this because it's ridiculously boring down here and you won't let me go home," Len grumbled, reaching for his shoes. "I'm nothing more than your marketing toy really!"

"Come on!" Rin replied, grabbing his hand.

And Len rolled his eyes as his sister dragged him away.

"He's back!" Rin enthused, causing all the girls to start cheering uncontrollably. "All right, Len! Let's get you back to your chair! We need our ladies in here!"

"Someday, you're gonna regret this!" Len shouted, as Rin started whispering to Miku, Gumi, and Luka about something. "You hear me, Rin? You can't get away with it forever! I mean it!"

Rin didn't respond. She just happily skipped away with Miku, Luka, and Gumi following suit and they all started to go serve tables. Len rolled his eyes and looked at his arm, then his clothes. Three broken bones and he was _still_ being treated this way.

 **A/N - And there you have it! Finally done with chapter 4! Please review this chapter if you enjoyed the drama! Poor Len, of course! That's all for now! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Hello, everybody! I have another chapter out finally! I hope you enjoy this chapter and character credits go to Internet Corporation and Crypton Future Media.**

The work day was finally over. The girls closed shop and everybody finally left and it was peace. Finally, there was peace.

Len sighed and walked over to where the girls were sitting, happily having a chat about possibilities for the weeks to come. Len cleared his throat, trying to get their attention. Eventually, Rin turned and looked at him. "What?"

"What on earth made you decide to open a random maid cafe?" Len demanded. "Furthermore, why am I involved against my will?"

Rin thought about this for a moment. "Well, um, a couple weeks ago, the four of us went to the bakery together. We kind of got obsessed with the raisin buns. So obsessed, in fact, we started trying to make our own. Then we thought, you know what, maybe we can sell them. We thought it would be more fun to run a cafe instead of a bakery, so we built this place. The maid outfits came around because you understand how they are round here!"

"And me?" Len questioned boredly.

"You were hired against your will because we couldn't attract any women without you!" Rin responded immediately. "And we want to appeal to everyone!"

Len sighed. "I may as well just sell my soul to you now, then, since I doubt you'll be letting me go very soon! Even though I _broke my arm_!"

Rin shrugged. "Not my problem, buddy. That was all you. I swear!"

Len gaped at her. "Rin, that was _my_ fault? You just about scarred me for life! I had a _reason_ to jump on the chandelier, and you know it!"

Suddenly, Miku came over and randomly kissed him on the nose. "Consider yourself lucky, Len. We scrapped the cat ears last minute because it was too cliche. It could have been much worse!"

Len blushed furiously. "What was that for?"

Miku grinned at him. "Come on, Len. Meet me at the coffee shop at seven o' clock sharp! I have a little discussion I'd like to have with you!"

 **A/N - And another chapter ready for you. Miku's getting a little bit flirty with Len! Cliffhanger! That's all for now though. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Hello! I have another chapter for you guys! I hope you enjoy it! Character credits go to Internet Corporation and Crypton Future Media.**

Miku brought Len to a part of town that seemed suspiciously cute. Especially for Len's liking. Miku brought him to a coffee shop that looked adorable on the outside, but inside, it was practically obsolete. When Len asked Miku why they couldn't just talk in their café, Miku responded with, "Because then, we would be eating our own food. Our food is prepare so everybody else can enjoy it!"

This wasn't a very nice response to Len, since he wasn't exactly hungry, and he was also self-conscious, because they were still completely clad in full maid attire. Miku said she wanted to look famous no matter where she was and Rin was still working on casual getup. Len frowned. Part of him wondered if that was really the reason.

Miku went on and on about customer etiquette vs. employee etiquette and how to properly greet someone and where he was going wrong and how she'd physically adore him when he finally got it right. Personally, Len wanted a break. He'd broken his arm. Gosh dang it. What was wrong with everybody? He felt terrible.

Miku didn't stop either. She rambled for more than _three hours_. Len felt sick when they were finally done and was even happy when they went back to the café. That was how boring the meeting was to him.

"How'd it go?"

Those were the enthusiastic words of Rin when they'd gotten back. Miku happily skipped over and started gushing for seemingly no reason and all four girls started happily suggesting improvements to each other. Eventually, Len got very sick of this. Unbelievably sick. So sick, he started stormed up to them and started screaming. "Remember, girls, I have a broken arm! Because of you! So I'm not doing anything ridiculous! You understand me? The most ridiculous thing I'll be doing is wearing a maid costume!"

The girls considered this and started murmuring to each other. Len sighed and stomped away. This wasn't fair. This wasn't fair at all.

 **A/N - And another quick chapter finished! I hope you all enjoyed! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Happy Halloween! What sorts of spooky things will the gang get into in their maid cafè? (Characters belong to Internet Corporation and Crypton Future Media.)**

Len's face was flushed so red that Rin almost couldn't recognize her brother. It was almost Halloween and the crew was working a hard nighttime shift in full gear. Everybody was dressed up for Halloween with animal accessories over their maid outfits. Len was…a cat. Now, he didn't want to be a cat. But he had no choice. It was Halloween and everybody was dressed up as something. Something different. Rin wanted Len to be the cat because he was cutest or something. Len sighed, but had to end up resigning to his fate. He was working behind the counter with the other girls, which would have been fine, if his sister hadn't made him wear a shock collar that was connected to his arm movements. It read the movements of his arms and shocked him whenever he attempted to take off the cat accessories or the dress. Rin did it because she was trying to think of a way for Len to be able to help behind the counter without taking off the dress. She figured a shock collar was the only option. Unfortunately, the collar was programmed badly, so whenever Len tried to rub his arm, only recently out of the cast, it gave him a zap. So it was no surprise Len was angry that night. He was tired and sick of being ruthlessly zapped. As much as he pleaded with his sister to let him take the collar off, she refused. Len figured that she didn't trust him. That made him kind of mad. When your own sister doesn't trust you, who does? Another problem was the fact that it was midnight. Usually, Len was asleep at midnight. Usually, Len was allowed off his stupid maid job by dinner time. This Halloween "festivitity", as the girls called it, was just torture to Len.

But he repented and just sat there waiting. It was a very quiet night. Rin was dressed as a bunny, so to amuse him, she was hopping around trying to entertain him. Miku was a fox, so she was prowling around making fox noises, trying to make him giggle. Len sighed. It was obvious to him Miku thought he was kind of cute, but he didn't care. He wasn't interested. He was also trying to ignore Luka the bird and Gumi the raccoon, running around like madwoman, just trying to help him crack a smile so he had some enthusiasm for when the customers started coming in. Len was positive nobody was going to be coming in, and he was pretty much correct. Until about thirty minutes in. Then something happened.

A dark hooded man came in the room and asked for a big basket of pumpkin pastries. Len glanced at the girls and saw them immediately change tone and get to it. They started making the seasonal pastries without a care in the world. They seemed completely unaware that it was a kind of a shady man standing before them. As the girls bustled around doing their favorite thing ever, Len climbed over the counter. He yanked back the man's hood and the first thing he noticed were the eyes. They just kind of burned into him. The man was young and didn't seem super dangerous after seeing his face. He looked normal. It was just those eyes. Those super burning eyes. The man looked at Len and said, "Hi. You're cute. Wanna see something cool?"

Len stared at him. "No!" he said cautiously. "I don't like cool things. I like trash. And puppies!"

The man didn't believe this lie and grabbed at him. Len jerked and kicked him in the face, suddenly grateful for the hard bottoms of the maid shoes. The man jerked back and flung himself at the counter. Len scrambled to his feet and started beating him up, trying to not cry as he did so. It was very scary and amplified by the fact that the girls didn't seem to care. The man grabbed a carton of six large raw eggs and the threw them straight into Len's face. Len gasped and managed to throw the predator out before he could take him away.

Eventually, the girls noticed their customer wasn't around anymore, so they decided to pass around the pumpkin pastries and eat them themselves. Len was still trying to shake everything off and he had no idea how many times he got zapped during the strange attack. He was still trying to get the egg off as the girls happily chatted, so he just adjourned to the bathroom and sighed as he washed off, staring at himself in the mirror. He couldn't help but wonder. If the girls cared more about having customers than keeping him and themselves safe from potential pretadors, then was the cafè even safe anymore? Would he have to take over somehow? He didn't want to, but part of him knew it could be necessary, especially in the October months, if the girls didn't step up their game. He didn't want to be the one to pay for their incompetence. He didn't want that at all.

 **A/N - What do you think Len's gonna do? Can he get the girls to listen, or will his efforts of trying to fix their security issues be just as lost as his sanity?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - What will go on in the Maid Café today? What drama will they be getting up to? Let's find out! (Characters belong to Internet Corporation and Crypton Future Media)**

Spring Festival, huh? Len wasn't interested in the Spring Festival. Well, too bad for him because it was happening anyway. Great, he thought. Just another random event the girls had to have to stay relevant and to ensure he wasn't allowed to go home. There wasn't any point hoping anymore. He was just going to be their prisoner for eternity. Why was this happening? It wasn't fair.

Suddenly, Rin came up and grabbed him by the shoulders. "LENNY! Come on! We got stuff to do! We got patrons to impress! We have cookies to sell! It's time to stop daydreaming and get to it! Miku wants your help baking some things! Let's do it!"

Oh, no. Not Miku, Len thought. Miku had a massive crush on him. This was going to be awkward. Len didn't really want anything awkward. But he figured he'd never hear the end of it if he disobeyed, so he sucked up all his courage to go see whatever Miku wanted.

"Yes, Miku?" he mumbled, uncomfortably poking his head into the kitchen area. It'd be a horrible lie if he said he felt excited. To be completely honest, he felt more nervous than he had ever felt ever in his entire life. It was such an awkward and unpredictable experience, working with the girls, and especially Miku. Was he going to enjoy this? Probably not. Probably not at all.

"Hi, Len!" exclaimed Miku, in a super excited singsongy voice. "You ready to cook up something really fun for the Spring Festival now?"

"No," Len replied.

He folded his arms and pouted. He immediately felt incredibly uncomfortable and the way Miku was grinning at him definitely wasn't helping. How he desperately wanted to just escape the situation. But no. That wasn't happening. It definitely wasn't happening. Whether he wanted it to happen or not. It was very ridiculous, what the girls expected of him. Why did they expect it of him anyway? He didn't even like being a dang marketing toy. The girls were just too lazy to try to think of a different strategy.

"Come on!" Miku said, as though attempting to entice him. "Len, you know how much your presence here means to us. You've positively impacted this establishment since you've come! I promise you have!"

"Well, yeah. I know," Len replied. "I understand that I've positively impacted the establishment. I get that. However, it hasn't positively impacted _me_! I feel like a dang slave and I've had enough! I'm not happy here and nobody cares! I'm just suffering so you can have money! I don't even think my life has a real meaning anymore!"

He was now bawling very hard indeed. Miku called in the other three girls and they crowded around him worriedly. Rin felt like a monster. She suddenly realized just how much her brother meant to her.

"Len," she said. "Think of this way, Len. You're helping your sister keep a stable job that can probably benefit everybody in the future. Also, yes. I absolutely care about you. You're my little bro and I don't want to see you sad. Ever. Now that we have that out of the way, how about helping us make some peach pies for the festival?"

Len stared at her and took a deep breath. "All right. I get it, Rin."

The festival actually ended up being a success. Everybody loved the pies and even Len had to admit they turned out pretty well. The girls applauded him for gathering himself and seeing them so happy actually made him feel a little better. It definitely wasn't his favorite job. Absolutely not. It was really bothersome and annoying, having to wear a maid outfit every day, but maybe Rin was right. Maybe it would benefit them someday. He just didn't know it yet.

 **A/N - And the Maid Café is doing well! Yay! Now let's just hope that it actually stays that way…**


End file.
